Jellybeans
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. America has the Baltics come up with the newest Jelly Belly flavor.


Estonia sighed. "I really can't make any sense of this letter."

"That's America for you." Lithuania laughed. "At least he remembered to write the address of the factory."

"He doesn't always put the address on things?"

"Sometimes he forgets-"

The Latvian cut him off. "Sometimes? I was walking around that shady neighborhood for three hours!"

The Estonian laughed. "Calm down, Latvia, it couldn't have been that bad."

"You weren't there! I had to carry a ice cream cake!" Latvia objected. "Do you know what happens to a ice cream cake in the sun?"

"It melts?" Estonia suggested.

"Yes! And it gets all sticky and gross!"

The other two Baltics laughed. There was something funny about the short Baltic getting all worked up. "It could have been worse."

"I really don't see how, Lithuania."

"You could have been chased by some angry dog."

"Angry dog?" Estonia frowned looking at his driver. "Has that happened to you before?"

The Lithuanian sighed. "One time America forgot to give me the address. I figured that the skating ring would be walking distance from my hotel. But, it wasn't and Fido really didn't want to be friends."

"Fido?"

"It's a dog's name." Lithuania sighed and reread the address. "I think our exit is coming up."

"That's good news. Interstates are so boring. How long have we been sitting in this car?" Latvia asked.

"Four hours and fifteen minutes," Estonia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lithuania turned to face his passenger. "You've been keeping track?"

"I have a watch." Estonia looked out the window. "Hey isn't that the exit?"

* * *

><p>"Yay! You shaky guys made it!" America cheered as the Baltics walked up to the factory. "I was getting worried, 'cause you guys were supposed to be here a hour ago."<p>

"You didn't put a time on the invitation," Estonia stated.

The American laughed. "Oops."

"On the bright side, you remembered to put the address," Lithuania mentioned.

America took out three pieces of paper, which all had the same logo as his hat printed on it, out of his coat pocket. "Company policy states that all workers have to wear protection."

The Estonian frowned, but took one of the pieces of paper anyway. "How is a piece of paper going to protect our heads?"

"Dude, you have to unfold it to make it a hat," America said chuckling. He unfolded one of the papers, he was still holding, as a demonstration. "Bam! Instant hat!" America handed the instant hat to Latvia.

The Latvian put his new hat on his head. "Its sort of loose. Are you sure this will protect my head, if something heavy were to unexpectedly fall from the sky?"

"Nothing heavy is going to fall from the sky. The safety standards here are top-notch!" America exclaimed as he unfolded Lithuania's paper hat.

Estonia frowned. Why would top-notch safety standards consider it safe to wear a piece of paper on your head, rather than a hardhat? "Are you sure?"

"Dude, this place passed all the inspection tests. And if something does fall on your head you can sue," America said as he handed Lithuania his hat.

Latvia sighed. "I really hope that doesn't happen."

"Same," Lithuania agreed putting on his paper cap.

Estonia nodded. "Ditto."

"You guys are weird," America said as he adjusted his hat on his head. "Hey, Estonia, you're going to need to put your cap on before we enter the factory."

"Right." Estonia looked confused at his piece of paper. "Uh... which side folds-"

"Want me to do it for you?" America grabbed the paper before Estonia had the chance to answer.

The Estonian sighed. "Sure, go right ahead."

"You just turn it upside down, fold this corner left, then pop out the middle," the American said as he unfolded the paper into a cap. "Tada! Instant hat!"

"Thanks." Estonia accepted the hat, and placed it on his head.

"Awesome! You guys look so adorable in your hats." America pulled out a phone from his coat pocket. "Time for a Facebook group photo!"

"I don't really-"

Latvia was cut off by America pulling everybody together. "Say cheese!" He took the photo before took the photo before any of them had the chance to actually say cheese. "I'll be sure to tag you guys."

"Thanks," Latvia said sarcastically.

America straightened his hat. "Are you guys ready for the most memorable tour of your lives?"

Estonia sighed. It would be hard to top the steel pipe factory tour Russia took them on. "Sure."

"Yeah..." Latvia stared at his feet.

"Let's just go already," Lithuania mumbled.

"Do y'all not understand the question? You guys really don't sound that exited." America frowned. "I said 'are you guys ready for the most memorable tour of your lives?'"

The Baltics straightened. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Now that's the spirit!" the American exclaimed. "A little too formal of the spirit, but still the spirit." He put his fist in the air. "Let's rock this thing!"

* * *

><p>"Now this room is where all the big decisions happen," America said opening up a door to, what appeared to be, a conference room.<p>

Estonia raised an eyebrow. What sort of big decisions would a jellybean factory be making? "Big decisions?"

"Yeah, like where to sell the candy? How much candy should be produced? Will consumers want more bubblegum flavor jellybeans in their package or more licorice flavor ones?" America answered. "And the decision y'all will be deciding-"

The shortest Baltic cut him off. "Nobody told me that I was going to have to make a decision!"

Lithuania put his hand on the shoulder of the crying nation. "Latvia, calm down. We don't even no what it is yet."

"I don't wanna!"

America laughed. Something about these three guys was hilarious. "You guys get to decide Jelly Belly's newest flavor!"

The Baltics stared at him for a second. "Uh..." Lithuania mumbled.

"I'm not really sure about this." Latvia had a bad feeling in his stomach. Maybe he just ate too many free jellybeans.

"Haven't you guys made every flavor imaginable already?" Estonia questioned.

"That's what I thought." America chuckled. "But, Jelly Belly called me yesterday, and explained that they need a new flavor for the Harry Potter flavors. They always call me when they can't think of a flavor idea. It was my idea to make a blueberry flavor for Reagan's inauguration. Anyway, when they called me I couldn't come up with anything good, and thinking was making my head hurt. So, I brought you guys over here to think for me!"

Estonia frowned. "What makes you think that we could come up with something?"

"I don't know. My magic eight ball app told me it was a good idea."

"Magic eight ball app?"

The American ignored the Lithuanian. "Well, I got to tickets to a baseball game. Help yourself to any jellybeans you want. And if y'all need anything just use the company phone, and the workers will gladly bring it too ya." America pointed to a phone shaped like a giant jellybean on the wall.

"You're not staying with us?" Latvia asked.

"Dude, I got a game to watch." America checked the time with his phone. "Crap, I'm late!" He ran off.

* * *

><p>Lithuania clicked his pen again. "What about bacon flavored?"<p>

"They already have that flavor," Latvia replied.

Estonia looked up from the flavor list, America happily left for them. "I think this is impossible. This place made a pencil shaving flavor. Seriously, what could they not have thought of?"

"There has to be something."

Latvia sighed. "Lithuania, we thought of practically everything. And its already been made."

"There has to be something they haven't thought of. What about buttered popcorn?"

"Already done," the Estonian stated. "Maybe we should quit and tell America that this is just a lost cause."

"We can't quit," the Lithuanian protested. "America personally asked to come up with a new flavor. He's counting on us."

Estonia readjusted his paper hat. "His iPhone told him to ask us, and we were probably his last resort."

"He's still counting on us!" Lithuania exclaimed. "Come on guys, there has to be something they haven't thought of."

"This place made a jellybean that tastes exactly like vomit," Latvia said. "I think they thought of everything. What could they not have thought of already?"

"I don't know. French toast?"

"They already made that." Estonia set the flavor list down. "And they already thought of Belgian waffle too."

"What about sausage?"

Latvia made a face. "As a jellybean? Gross."

"Well, maybe they haven't thought of it yet."

Estonia looked at the flavor list again. "Nope, they already have a sausage flavor."

"What about cinnamon?"

"Already been done."

"Banana?"

"Been done."

"Cherry?"

"They already made one."

"Green apple?"

"Also done already."

"Bacon?"

"You said that one already."

Lithuania sighed. "You know this would be easier if I wasn't the only one thinking."

"Hey, I'm looking at the list to see if its been made yet," Estonia protested.

They both turned to Latvia. "Uh... did they make a black pepper flavor yet?"

"They did. I ate that one on the tour, and it really does taste like black pepper," Estonia answered. "I wish I knew it was that flavor before I ate it."

"Okay, what about lemon?" Lithuania offered.

"Done already."

"Watermelon?" Latvia suggested.

"Already done," Estonia said sighing. "This is a lost cause."

"Agreed. I think we thought of everything, and they already thought of it."

"I'm not ready to give up yet," Lithuania said. "Come on guys, there has to be something."

Latvia stared at the table. "I can't think of anything."

"Ditto." Estonia set the flavor list back down.

"Okay, maybe we're not thinking correctly. What's the grossest thing you can think of?"

Latvia frowned. "Grossest thing I can think of? Uh... Russia's feet after that one hiking trip."

"That's not what I mean."

"Did you see his feet after that trip?" the Latvian asked. "He made me wash them."

"No, I mean something you can eat," the Lithuanian corrected. "Since we can't thing of something tasty they haven't done, lets think of something awful."

Estonia smiled. "That's brilliant! This place sells jellybeans that taste like sardines. They would definitely accept a awful idea!"

The all thought for a second. "Scones!"

* * *

><p>"Package for England," said the delivery guy.<p>

"That's me." England was handed the package.

"Sign here please." England sighed the click board. "Enjoy your package."

"Thanks, you too!" The guy walked off before England realized what he just said was stupid.

The Englishman brought his package to his kitchen. "Why is America sending me a package?" he asked himself out loud.

He set his package on a table, to get a box cutter. "Its not even close to my birthday. Maybe, the git just got mixed up."

England opened the box with his box cutter. "What the?"

Inside was a several bags of jellybeans, that all appeared to be the same color, and a letter. "Well at least he wrote a letter," England said sighing as he took the letter out of the box.

"_Sup England," _the Englishman read out loud. _"This is Jelly Belly's newest flavor! It was the Baltic's idea. Sadly, Jelly Belly wasn't able to sell any of them. So, I decided to send all of them to you. Love, America. P.S. You're getting another box of these awful things tomorrow." _

England frowned. Why would America think he would want all the jellybeans that he couldn't sell in his country? What was this flavor anyway? And why did America think he would want it?

England picked up one of the scone jellybean bags. "Git! You can't make candy out of my wonderful creation!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Happy Birthday Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin! Hope I didn't move too far away from what you wanted. This story idea came from my mother. (That's how hard it was for me to come up with an idea.)**

**Fun fact- ****Blueberry flavored jellybeans were created for Ronald Reagan's presidential inauguration in 1981. That way Jelly Belly could have red, white, and blue jellybeans. **

**Please, point out any grammar mistakes. **


End file.
